Rise, Rapture, Rise
"Rise, Rapture, Rise" was a propaganda song written and composed by Sander Cohen and recorded by Rapture Records during the peaceful time period before Rapture's Civil War. It is sung by American opera singer Rebecca SjowallAbout Rebbecca Sjowall on RebeccaSjowall.com in an operatic style over the background music of a small orchestra. This song resembles an anthem of sorts, espousing the Rapturian ideals that Andrew Ryan valued. Lyrics Oh rise, Rapture, rise! We turn our hopes up to the skies! Oh rise, Rapture, rise! Upon your wings our dreams will fly. A city in the ocean's deep, A promise that we'll always keep, To boldly turn our eyes upon the prize! So rise, rise, rise! Oh rise, Rapture, rise! We merrily sing this reprise. Oh rise, Rapture, rise! To help us crush Parasites despised. A city on Poseidon's floor, A set of ideals we adore, A philosophy we all can emphasize. So rise, rise, rise! ''BioShock'' The first clip of this song that was ever heard was simply the first verse, played on a scratched and eerily distorted phonograph during the game's opening. A quote from this song was also included on a loading screen within the game. Part of the song was heard at the beginning of the level Fort Frolic, when it cuts over Atlas' description of Sander Cohen with static. After finishing Sander Cohen's "masterpiece" the player can enter his office in the projection booth to hear the song playing on a phonograph. ''BioShock 2'' "Rise, Rapture, Rise" plays at the Lighthouse scene at the end of Journey to the Surface in Ryan Amusements. Grace Holloway mentions singing this song in her Audio Diary "Disappeared." ''BioShock 2'' Special Edition The entirety of "Rise, Rapture, Rise" is on the vinyl LP of the ''BioShock'' orchestra score contained within the BioShock 2 Special Edition. It is the last song on side B. ''There's Something in the Sea'' On Day 28 in Phase Two of Something in the Sea, a vinyl record containing the song "Rise, Rapture, Rise" was sent to Mark Meltzer and appeared in the record player in his office. The record as played in Mark's office featured almost the entire length of the "Rise, Rapture, Rise" song. Almost all of the song is played normally, but at the end, the song is cut off and eerily replaced by a Little Sister's voice, saying "Daddy? Where are you, Daddy? Are you going to come and find me?" These words are presumably spoken by Mark's daughter, Cindy, or at least Mark believes them to be such. The following day, on Day 29, a crumpled typewritten note by Mark appeared on the floor next to the record. In it, he speculated that it might have been sent to him by the Big Sister. He attempted to discover where the record had been made but eventually came to the conclusion that the song was made in "Rapture," leading him to wonder where exactly Rapture was. The entire transcript of the note is as follows: See also: Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 25-32 Viral Advertising After the beginning of Phase Two of the Something in the Sea viral website, fans who sent in letters to Mark Meltzer's P.O. Box had a chance to receive content in return mail related to the current events on the Something in the Sea ''page. A ''BioShock vinyl record of the "Rise, Rapture, Rise" song was part of the second promotional mailing, received by fans around the beginning of July, 2009. Copies of the record were also sent to several major gaming news sites."Have a listen to what's on this BioShock 2 vinyl" article by Nick Chester at Destructoid.com"BioShock 2 Promotional Record Hints at Plot" article by Samuel Claiborn on IGN.con The cover of the record featured a silhouette of a city with the label "Rapture Records" in the center. Side one of the record contained the entire "Rise, Rapture, Rise" song, and side two contained the version of the song as heard on the viral website, including the young girl's message. File:RaptureRecord.jpg|''The 45rpm record sent to fans.'' File:Rise Rapture Rise Record Front Cover.jpeg|''Front cover.'' File:Rise Rapture Rise Record Back Cover.jpeg|''Back cover.'' File:Rise Rapture Rise Record A Side.jpeg|''Side A label Matrix No: 11819 - 1352 - 7 (A) R-21815.'' File:Rise Rapture Rise Record B Side.jpeg|''Side B label Matrix No: 11819 - 1352 - 7 (B) R-21816.'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' When Elizabeth arrives at the Artemis Suites, one of Atlas' men; Roland, keeps watch behind the counter at the news kiosk. He mockingly whistles the tune as explosions from the raging civil war echo in the distance. The song is also heard backwards in the Need to Know Theater; Regardèrent et Furent Observés in the Manta Ray Lounge. Behind the Scenes *This anthem was written and/or composed by Ken Levine, the director of BioShock.Interview with Ken Levine at ComputerandVideoGames.com References de:Rise, Rapture, Rise fr:Rise, Rapture, Rise Category:History Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:BioShock Category:There's Something in the Sea Category:BioShock 2 Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Pages with written transcripts